Une autre époque
by mikamic
Summary: Harry, après de nombreuses années et une vie dotée de trop d'épreuves, est bien décidé à retourner dans le passé et à y changer les choses. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait...
1. Le phénix humanoïde

**Le phénix humanoïde.**

Harry se souvenait, d'il y a maintenant cinquante ans.

Biensur, le monde sorcier était sain et sauf, et Voldemort était bel et bien mort.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à le vaincre, mais il était certain que la chance y était pour beaucoup.

Après avoir vaincu le mage noir, il était sortit avec Ginny, ils s'étaient séparés après deux mois et étaient restés de bons amis.

Suite à cette séparation, il était rester seul dans un vieux manoir appartenant à la longue lignée des Potter. C'est dans cet endroit qu'il avait appris à être animagus. Avant de s'installer, il avait pratiquement vidé la librairie de Fleury & Bott et il avait fait de même dans plusieurs autres boutiques de toutes sortes

Pour découvrir ce manoir, il avait du fuiner à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il y avait trouvé toutes sortes de choses : Le coffre ouvert au nom de Lily Evans par ses parents, celui de James Potter et celui de la famille Potter qui était un des plus grands de tout Gringotts.

Dans le coffre familial des Potter, il avait trouvé une liste de toutes les propriètés avec leurs différentes clés, de vieux grimoires qu'il avait aussi emporté, divers armes magiques, des vielles baguettes, des anciens batons de pouvoir, des bijoux et de magnifiques parures dotée de pouvoirs magiques ou non. Il avait tout emporté sauf l'argent. Il découvrit qu'il était actionnaire, associé ou propriètaire dans de nombreuses firmes et entreprises. Ses taux d'intérêts par jour égalaient la somme du coffre que ses parents avaient ouvert à son nom, et ils augmentaient chaque jours.

Et depuis ses vingt-six ans, il n'avait plus viellit. A ses vingt-six, il était devenu animagus. A ses vingt-six ans, il a put se transformer en phénix. Et à ses vingt six ans, il avait compris pourquoi il avait survécu à l'avada kédavra : son animagus s'était manifesté.

Cet animagus lui avait apporté bien d'autres capacités et changements autant physique que mental. Sa sagesse et sa taille s'étaient accrus, ainsi que ses muscles après quelques longs vols solitaire. Il pouvait aussi varier à sa guise la couleur de ses yeux entre le noir, l'émeraude, l'argent et l'or ainsi que la couleur de ses cheveux entre le noir, le blanc et l'or rougeoyant.

En fait, il pouvait obtenir toutes les couleurs que les phénix pouvaient avoir à la sortie de l'oeuf.

Il savait aussi transplaner, ou se téléporter, dans les zones anti-transplanage. De même que la plupart des sortilèges ricochaient sur sa peau, la majorité des potions et des poisons ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Et ses barrières mentales s'étaient encore améliorées jusqu'à devenir presque totalement impénétrable.

A certains moment, quand il n'en pouvait plus, il avait voulu mourrir. Il avait même tenté le suicide, mais il n'avait jamais réussi. C'était comme si la Mort elle même refusait de l'accueillir dans son royaume.

Et le voilà, maintenant, avec ses septante-six ans d'age, et toujours son physique de ses vingt-six ans. Peu après ses premières transformations, il s'était marié. Il s'était découvert des sentiments pour une vielles connaissances qui, lors de sa scolarité, était assez loufoque. Cette personne s'appellait Luna. Luna Lovegood.

Elle était un jour venu pour l'interviewer, pour savoir ce que devenait le grand héros, pour publier un article sur lui dans le Chicaneur. Mais tout ne s'était pas passer comme elle s'y attendait. Bien entendu, il avait parlé et elle avait publié son article. Mais ils avaient tous les deux voulu se revoir. Ils avaient prit leur temps, mais leur amour n'en était que plus fort.

Mais celui-ci ne fut hélas pas éternel, d'anciens partisans de Voldemort s'étaient chargés d'y mettre fin lors d'un raid.

Après cela, il avait été ruiné, il avait voulu mourrir pour la rejoindre, mais toujours cette foutue immortalité. Alors il s'était entrainé sans relache pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Et maintenant, à septante-six ans, il était condisdéré, par la scocieté sorcière comme mort lors d'un obscur voyage qu'il aurait un jour entreprit.

Il était aussi maitre occlumens et légilimens. Il maitrisait aussi plusieurs éléments dont les quatres primaires : Terre, Eau, Feu et Air ; ainsi que la foudre, la lave ou le magma et la glace. Il devait encore apprendre la maitrise des métaux, d'autres éléments et des forces des rayonnements lumineux.

Il pratiquait aussi la magie sans baguette et la magie du fourchelang. Tandis que les arts martiaux et les armes n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Il s'était spécialisé en défense contre les force du mal, en métamorphose, en enchantement, en soin aux créatures magiques et il utilisait parfaitement les runes. Par contre, il était toujours aussi mauvais en potion.

Il avait aussi apprit la magie noir et celle blanche qui incluait de nombreux sorts de guérisons. Et il savait s'exprimer en language des fées, des géants, en Gobelbabil et un peu en langues aquatiques, ainsi qu'en français, en bulgare ,en roumain et en langues anciennes telles que les langues Celtes, Scandinaves, Romaines, Grecs et Egyptiennes. Et il comprennait et parlait le phénixis comme il le faisait pour le fourchelang.

Il avait aussi commencer à se rechercher un deuxième animagus car il avait lu que les personnes ayant pour animagus une créature magique en avaient souvent un deuxième avec un animal commun.

Mais, son dernier projet, bien que pour le moin audacieux, était de remonter le temps pour retourner en 1973. Cela paraissait assez compliqué, mais au fil de ses recherches, il avait compris que ca ne l'était pas tant que ca.

Il suffisait d'allier les magies élémentaire et runique. Pour ce faire, il devait tracer un pentagramme et un ruban l'entourant sur de la terre, placer en son centre un bol d'argile rempli d'eau et faire apparaitre une flamme au-dessus du liquide, inscrire divers runes sur le pentagramme et son ruban, se placer au centre face à la coupe et à une des branches de l'étoile préalablement dirigée vers le Nord, réciter une longue incantation en langue Celte et concentré sa magie dans le pentagramme.

Et c'est, en ce 31 Juillet, après avoir remplit quelques dizaines de coffres de tout son argent et de toutes ses affaires, qu'il suivit les différentss étapes du rituel qu'il avait créé.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne s'était trompé nul part et que ca fonctionnerait.

- - - - - - - - - -

Je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic.

Quant à celle-ci, pour ceux qui le pense, ce n'est pas un Mary-Sue au masculin, car, ne l'oubliez pas, Harry s'est entrainé longuement et durement et son animagus lui confère certains pouvoirs, peut-être un peu trop, mais bon, c'est Harry après tout.

Et n'oubliez pas non plus de laissez une petite review avec votre avis, c'est toujours très apprécié.

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année.


	2. Nouveau compère et nouveau poste

**Nouveau compère et nouveau poste.**

Il avait l'impression d'être étiré de tous les coté, en même temps qu'il ressentait une pression et un froid intense. Il avait la sensation d'être sur le bûcher, d'être enterré vif, de se noyer sous des trombes d'eau, et d'être agressé par un vent vif et violent.

Pourtant, il se sentait bien, comme s'il n'avait plus aucun soucis, comme s'il était sur un petit nuage, comme s'il serrait, embrassait ou faisait l'amour à Sa Luna.

C'était assez paradoxal, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Un sentiment de plénitude et de déchirement.

Il atterit finalement dans une immense prairie, où quelques chevaux dégustaient la délicieuse herbe que son postérieur écrasait, et sentit un poids lui tomber sur le genoux. Après quelques secondes d'étourdissement, il regarda enfin la petit chose qui se trémoussait.

Cette petite chose n'était autre qu'un elfe de maison avec un tonne de chapeaux et de bonnets de travers sur sa tête pourvue de deux grands yeux verts et d'un nez en forme de mine de crayon et de deux oreilles de chauve-souris.

-Dobby ! S'esclame Harry, véritablement surpris. Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

-Dobby est désolé, Harry Potter, Monsieur, mais Dobby s'est inquièté quand il a vu que vous utilisiez de drôle de runes sur le temps et un pentagramme des éléments, Monsieur, alors il a décidé de vous suivre, et maintenant Dobby est là, maintenant, avec vous.

-C'est pas grave Dobby, je suis content que tu sois là. Affirma Harry.

-C'est vrai, Harry Potter, Monsieur ? Demanda le petit elfe avec les yeux brillant de joie.

-Biensûr. Sourit Harry qui, en plus d'avoir garder son apparence de ses vingt-six ans, en avait gardé la majeure partie de son caractère.

Harry énonça suite à cela un _accio journal_ et attendit que celui-ci arrive. Il ne mit que quelques seconde à se montrer et Harry y regarda seulement une chose sur la première page : la date.

_30 Aout 1973._

C'était bon, il était bien dans l'année prévue. Mais il ne lui restait plus que un jour pour obtenir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui serait probablement difficile vu la date avancée.

Il espérait que Albus n'ai pas trop changé et qu'il s'y prenne toujours à la dernière minute.

Bon, maintenant il devait réfléchir à certaines choses et le expliquer à Dobby.

-Dobby, dis-moi ce que tu sais de ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

-Bien, alors je vais te l'expliquer. Nous sommes retourner dans la passé, nous somme exactement le 30 Aout 1973, et je vais essayer d'entrer à Poudlard sous le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ici, tu ne pourras plus m'appeller Harry Potter, je me nomerai donc Ryan McWhite, c'est compris ?

-Oui Harr... Ryan McWhite, Monsieur.

-Ok, alors allons à Poudlard, on se rejoint devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Dit Harry avant de disparaitre dans une gerbe de flammes.

Dobby l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, mais à la manière des elfes de maison.

Tout deux devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry frappa et attendit.

-Oui, entrez. Dit une voix venat du bureau. Harry s'exécuta et Dobby le suivit.

-Bonjour professeur, veuillez m'escuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de notre visite.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons, Monsieur ? Quémanda Dumbledore.

-Ryan McWhite. Dit Harry en faisant un petite courbette ridicule.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Bien, alors, Monsieur McWhite, dites-moi en quoi puis-je vous être utile.

-J'aimerais devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et enseigner dans cette noble école serait un honneur pour moi.

-Vous accepter ne m'aurait pas déranger, mais j'ai bien peu d'avoir déja une nouvelle recrue pour ce poste. Cette recrue est d'ailleur un auror très compétent.

-Vous n'avez qu'à nous comparer.

-Bien, donné moi vos résultats aux A.S.P.I.C.

-Ah, c'est là que ca coince. Ils ne sont pas fameux. Dit Harry en lui tendant les résultats de son époque dont il avait au préalable modifié la date.

-C'est bien, mais pas suffisant pour un auror.

-Je peux vous assurer que je me suis nettement améliorer depuis cette période.

-Je n'en doute pas mais...

-Mais vous préféreriez me voir à l'oeuvre lors d'un duel entre l'auror et moi.

Albus fronca les sourcils, il n'aimait pas particulièrement être interrompu de cette façon.

-J'avoue volontier que votre idée parait la meilleur, mais n'y croyer pas trop.

-Bien, mais pour quand est le duel ?

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Très bonne idée. Affirma Harry.

Albus se leva et alla à la cheminée, il y lança de la poudre de cheminette et appella _Algred_.

Le dit Algred apparut quelques instants plus tard et demanda à Dumbledore ce qui se passait.

-Eh bien, le jeune homme, ici présent, vous défie en duel pour avoir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

L'homme toisa Harry d'une façon ironique que il n'apprécia pas le moins du monde. Il y mis tout de même du sien.

-Bonjours, Ryan McWhite, et vous ? Dit Harry en tendant ma main.

-Oh, je vois, vous vous croyez tellement puissant que vous vous dîtes que je ne vaut pas le précieux temps que vous perdez... Si ce n'est que ca, rassurez vous, vous serez surpris. Continua t'il.

-Je me nomme Mylor Smith. Répondit l'auror blond d'un ton hautain.

-Ah oui ! Je vois. Oh, pauvre Helga, elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce qu'est devenu sa déscendance, elle qui était connue pour sa grande gentillesse et sa bontée infinie. Ricana Harry.

Albus, lui, observait Harry d'une façon très interressée, il s'amusait bien et la répartie du garçon était implacable.

-Allons, il est temps de commencer ce duel, celui qui gagne recevra un bonbon au citron. Plaisanta Albus.

Il se leva, leur demandant de le suivre, et les mena au parc.

Là, il donna le signal de départ du duel.

Harry lança un puissant _nebula_ qui recouvrit toute la zone de brouillard et se laissa tomber à terre pour esquiver un stupéfix.

Pendant que le blond essayait de dissiper le brouillard, il s'amusait à creuser toute sorte de trou, à l'aide du sort _fodio_, pouvant aux choix le faire trébucher ou l'avaler entièrement. Après cela, Harry se coucha, se lança un sort de désillusion et attendit de voir le spectacle.

Mylor Smith enleva finalement le brouillard, trébucha quatre fois et atterit enfin au fond d'un trou fort profond. Pour s'amuser, Harry, grâce à un _aestus_, envoya une grand vague d'eau vers le trou en question et métamorphosa celle-ci en fromage pour enprisonner l'auror en le laissant respirer.

L'air qu'il respirait était bien sur nauséabond.

Albus déclara Harry vainqueur et lui confia le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il lui donna aussi un bonbon au citron comme promis. Harry protesta en disant que Algred aurait pu se libérer en mangeant tout le fromage, ce qui fit bien rire Albus qui avait adoré tous les tours de Harry.

Mylor Smith prit congé d'eux et séloigna couvert de honte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'espère que vous avez bien aimez ce chapitre et vous remercie de l'avoir lu.

Bonne année, meilleurs voeux et vive les reviews.


	3. Douleur

**Douleur...**

_Dans le bureau d'Albus._

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai vu que vous saviez faire preuve d'originalité lors d'un duel, il est temps de voir vos réelles capacités...

Il allait être surpris, se jura Harry.

-Aucun problème, monsieur.

-Je vais donc vous poser quelques questions théoriques, ce sera suffisant, je pense.

Harry répondit à chaque question en y ajoutant une petite anecdote.

-Ah oui, le lutin malin pesti, un de mes professeurs a une fois voulu faire une démonstration en classe, il avait laché une trentaine de lutins. Ils lui ont volé sa baguette et l'ont jeté par la fenêtre. Le sort n'a pas eu l'effet désiré, comme quoi tous les lutins auraient dû se calmer et retourner en rang bien serré dans leur cage.

Et en même temps, il traçait des runes, à l'aide d'un petit sort de gravure, tout autour du bureau directorial. Dès que la rune était finie, il lui insufflait la magie nécéssaire.

-Voilà qui est excellent, vous avez une parfaite connaissance théorique des forces du mal. Il ne reste plus qu'à vérifier la pratique de certains sorts, et ça sera parfait.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il regarda le directeur se lever et stopper subitement, ayant vu l'effet des runes.

-Si vous voulez sortir, Albus, il vous faudra trouver la brèche dans cette prison runique. Je vous préviens tout de suite, certains barreaux ont des effets désagréables au toucher.

À voir la tête du directeur, Harry sut qu'il avait visé juste, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et lui, il s'amusait comme un fou, quoi de mieux que de prendre le directeur à son propre jeu...

°*°*°*°*°

Albus était sortit de sa prison magique au bout d'une demi-heure, avec de nombreuses petites brûlures à la clé.

Il en avait tout de même ri avec Harry, ou plutôt Ryan.

Après cela, il avait demandé à Harry de lui montrer quelques sorts, dont le patronus qui prit la forme d'un magnifique phénix.

Finalement, le directeur l'avait mené à la salle des professeur où il avait dû se présenté.

C'était assez étrange pour lui, qui les connaissait déja tous.

°*°*°*°*°

Maintenant, il était à la gare de King Cross, et attendait que le train démarre. Albus lui avait demandé de participer à la protection du train en compagnie de Slughorn, qui allait passé son temps à manger des ananas confis en compagnie de Serpentard.

Ryan sauta du toit du wagon sur lequel il s'était installé et atterit au milieu de la foule, déclenchant des excalamtions de surprise.

Il les ignora et entra dans un compartiment, s'installant dans le coin et entrant en transe.

Il ne fit pas attention au groupe de filles de septième année de Serpentard qui entra dans le compartiment, ni aux regards intrigués qu'elles lui jettèrent, ni aux gloussements qui s'échappèrent de trois d'entre elles.

Ce n'est qu'après trois heures de voyage qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il avait repéré une trentaine de personnes s'approcher du train. Grâce à leurs auras.

Il se releva brusquement, ignorant une fois de plus les filles, et partit en courant à travers les wagons.

Et même temps, à l'aide de deux sorts simultanés, il envoya un faucon tenant un parchemin entre ses serres vers le compartiments de Slughorn, le prévenant d'une intrusion.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur son passage, mais il n'y pretta pas attention.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait inervenir de l'intérrieur du train, alors il créa un brèche dans la plafond du wagon où il se trouvait et sauta sur le toit des compartiment, ayant au préalable placé un peu de magie dans ces pieds.

La haut, il vit que ce qu'il avait supposé s'avérait exact, trente mangemorts suivaient la train en ballai.

Il n'attendit pas qu'il commencent l'offensive et envoya des _stupéfix_ dans leur direction.

Au bout d'une dizaine de sorts, avec seulement deux touchés, il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça, surtout qu'ils commençaient à répondre et à envoyer des sorts d'explosion sur le train.

Et son travail consistait justement à protèger le train.

Finalement, et après quelques sorts de boucliers, il fit apparaître des filets qu'il envoya sur les mangemorts. Cette technique se révela beaucoup plus efficace. Dix-neuf mangemorts tombèrent.

Les autres se posèrent enfin sur le train, et le vrai combat commença.

Harry commença par leurs envoyer des sorts de blocage et de stupéfixions, mais ils les stoppèrent et envoyèrent des maléfices de brûlure et de découpe.

Il répondit à cela en lançant un sort d'éblouissement et en envoyant un salve de feu. Il en eu cinq de plus.

Les quatres derniers usèrent des sortilèges impardonnables. Harry les esquiva et envoya deux couteau qu'il venait d'invoquer. Deux mangemorts eurent la gorge tranchée.

Pour finir avec les deux derniers, il les momifia vivant à l'aide d'un ancien sort égyptien.

Le professeur arriva enfin, et resta bouche devant le résultat des combats. Ryan n'avait eu aucune blessure et avait protègé le train, tandis que les mangemorts étaient tous à terre, que ce soit sur le toit des wagons, ou sur le rails, plus en arrière.

°*°*°*°*°

Harry, lui, s'en foutait. Il s'était replongé dans ses souvenirs et était retourné à son compartiment, à sa place, dans le plus grand silence.

Il se souvenait de cette nuit, où il avait lutté contre vingt-six larbins de Voldemort.

Il se souvenait de ce moment où il avait aperçu Ballatrix Lestrange, et de l'angoisse qui l'avait pris en la voyant se diriger vers Neville.

Il se souvenait de l'éclat émmeraude qu'il avait vu se refleter sur son dernier adversaire.

Il se souvenait que, après avoir stupéfixer son adversaire, il s'était retourné, lentement, comme au ralenti.

Et il se souvenait de la haine qui avait emprisonné tout son être en voyant Bellatrix rire comme la folle qu'elle était sur le corps du Pauvre Neville. Du si fidèle Neville.

Il s'était alors avançé, une aura de colère s'échappant par tous les pores de sa peau, lentement, comme un félin avançant sur sa proie, vers la personne qui avait tué son parrain, Neville, et tant d'autres.

Le sourire de celle qui aurait pu être sa tante grandit encore plus quand elle le vit. Mais celui-ci se fana quand elle remarqua l'aura du jeune-homme. Le sourire devint grimace quand elle entendit le sort prononcé.

Harry l'avait lancé pour la deuxième fois, sur la même personne, et en suivant les conseils de cette personne.

Il avait jeté l'endoloris avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour la personne en face de lui.

Il avait jeté ce sort en pensant à ce qu'elle avait subir à son parrain et à Neville et ses parents.

Son coeur avait laché après huit minutes. Après huit minutes de souffrance. Après huit minutes de cris.

°*°*°*°*°

Les fille du wagon dans lequel il était purent voit une aura grise et noir apparaitre autour de lui, mais seule l'une d'entre elle remarqua l'unique larme qui coula le long de sa joue droite.

L'unique larme depuis bien longtemps.

°*°*°*°*°

Merci à tous pour vos review et désolé du retard.


	4. Humeur changeante

**Humeur changeante.**

Le train était finalement arrivé à quai, en temps et en heure, et sans autre incidents.

Harry s'était discrètement esquivé une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Il était remonté sur le toit, et, de là, il avait prit son envol sous sa forme de phénix. Il savait qu'ainsi, il pourrait se vider l'esprit en toute quiètude, tout en survolant une partie de la forêt interdite afin de rejoindre le chateau et ses murs accueuillants. S'il avait bien calculer, il ne devrait pas arriver trop longtemps après les élèves, au maximum vingt minutes.

Quand enfin il fut au chateau, il se laissa planer jusqu'aux portes. Mais il se retransforma deux mètre avant d'atteindre le sol. Cela ne lui posa nul problème, il atterit avec grâce sur les premières pierres de l'escalier. Son manteau noir dessinant une longue trainée derrière lui, sous les bourrasques de vent.

Il gravit les quelques marches, passa littéralement au travers de la porte, et continua son chemin...

Il passa de la même manière les portes de la grande salle, son visage caché par le col de son si sombre manteau.

Il traversa l'allée centrale, mais personne ne le remarqua. Albus était occupé à parler avec Minerva et les élève mangeaient et discutaient entre eux.

Ce n'est que, entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, à plus au moins la moitié de son parcour, qu'on le remarqua enfin. Une élève, surement une deuxième année, jugea-t'il, de la maison du blaireau poussa un cri en se levant et en le pointant du doigt.

-Allons, Miss Wirks, pointer du doigt ne se fait pas. Fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait moralisateur.

La pauvre jeune fille manqua de s'évanouir.

Les élève se regardaient à présent les uns les autres. Mais pourquoi donc le grand Albus Dumbledore restait assis, sereinement, sur son siège ? L'homme serait-il leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Et comment, par Merlin ! avait-il pu entrer aussi discrètement, et sans même ouvrir les portes ?

Tel était le chemin qu'empruntaient les pensées de certains étudiants... D'autres avaient plutôt peur.

A quelques pas de la table des professeurs, de sa table, il se délesta de ce manteau qui avait l'air d'en impressionner tant. Cela lui donnait-il un air de tueur, ou d'assassin ? Il le laissa doucement glisser de ses épaules, et, alors qu'il n'était plus retenu en aucun endroit, il s'évapora dans les airs. Ce tour impressionna d'autant plus la foule que les élèves formaient.

Pour l'occasion, Harry, Ryan !!!, fut fier de son entrée... Même Dumbledore arborait une expression étonné.

Que croyait-il ? Que les maigres aptitudes qu'il avait montré durant ses tests étaient ses seules armes ? Que nenni ! il était plein de ressources... Et il s'était donné un but : Tout changer, et tous les sauver... Tous...

Albus lui fit un sourire et lui désigna la place à sa gauche, entre lui et Slughorn.

Quand il se fut assit, Dumbledore se leva.

-Mes chers enfants, voici votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, souhaitons lui tous bonne chance, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Il y eu quelques applaudissements, plutot mitigés.

Harry mangea en silence, répondant de temps à autre, distraitement, à une question du maître des potions.

Il réfléchissait à un point important de ce voyage dans le temps...

Dobby...

Y'avait-il maintenant deux Dobby ? Où le premier avait-il disparut ?

Et que faire de celui qui l'avait accompagné ?

Mais... Voilà, c'est ca l'idée...

Génial !!

Cet éclat de joie ne s'était pas que manifestée de l'interieur, mais aussi de l'extérieur.

Des mèches or et argent étaient apparues dans ses cheveux, et ses deux billes émeraudes étaient à présent striées d'or. Son teint s'était fait plus bronzé et la temperature avait remonté de quelques degrés.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de le remarquer, et de reprendre ses couleurs normales.

-Vous avez des gènes de métamorphomage ? Questionna Albus.

-On peut dire ca...

-Et qu'est-ce qui a donc pu causé ce brusque changement ?

-Une émotion. Répondit mystérieusement Harry.

La discussion était close.

Harry prit le temps d'observer ses élèves, nombreux avaient remarqués ce qu'il c'était passé.

Et suite à cela, les discussions reprirent avec une vivacité encore plus grande.

Le repas se termina peu de temps après.

Et Harry monta à son appartement, que Dumbledore lui avait mit à disposition.

Il se situait au troisième étage, derrière le buste d'une licorne. Pour y entrer, il devait donner le mot de passe qu'il avait choisit à la licorne, et le mur derrère s'ouvrirait. Il avait choisit ombre comme mot de passe.

Quand il fut dedans, il prit une douche rapide avant de se laisser tomber sur son matelat et de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

La chambre était composé d'un immense lit à baldaquin, d'un grande garde-robe et d'une commode, il y avait deux portes, l'une menant à la salle de bain, et l'autre vers le salon., un des mur était percé de larges fenêtres.

Le salon, lui, était constitué d'une bibliothèque, d'un bureau, d'une table ronde avec quelques chaises. Un âtre de cheminée immense était aussi présent, avec juste devant lui deux fauteuils et un divan. Il y avait aussi un mini-bar. Les murs inoccupés étaient recouverts de magnifiques tapisseries.

Il y avait une petite antichambre qui servait d'entrée. Sur le mur face à celle-ci, deux grandes fenêtre qui devaient inonder le salon de lumière s'étalaient.

Le lendemain se révéla être un Lundi. Il aurait hélas immédiatement cours, il avait espéré que l'année commence par un week-end.

Il ne prit pas la peine de descendre déjeuner, il appella Dobby et lui demanda de ramener un petit-déjeuner pour deux.

L'elfe s'exécuta, et lui ramena ce qu'il avait demandé. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en fallait deux. Le maître Ryan aurait-il invité quelqu'un pour déjeuner ?

Ryan s'installa à table, puis, regardant Dobby, leva la voix :

-Dobby, tu viens ?

L'elfe le regarda d'abord sans comprendre, puis, quand il réalisa enfin ce qu'on lui avait demandé, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

Lui, Dobby, manger avec le grand Harry Potter...

Ryan lui fit un tendre sourire en imaginant très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'elfe.

Enfin, il grimpa maladroitement sur un chaise, et le regarda avec un air étrange.

Harry ria à gorge déployée et se servit, Dobby l'imita après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

°*°*°*°*°

Harry attendait avec impatience sa classe suivante. Il avait commencé la journée avec les premières années. Et il avait maintenant cours avec les troisième Serpentard-Gryffondor.

Il aurait sa mère, les maraudeurs ainsi que Severus dans sa classe.

Il s'appuya sur son bureau et commenca son cours. Il commenca par se présenter, et ensuite, s'imspirant du professeur qu'il avait eu lors de sa troisième, il parla des épouventards.

-Alors, quelqu'un saurait-il me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ?

Un bras se leva, aussi rapide que celui d'Hermione.

-Oui, miss Evans ?

Elle lui donna, mot pour mot, la définition donnée par le livre du cours.

-Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me donner le moyen de défense face à cette créature ?

La jeune rousse leva à nouveau le bras, mais il l'ignora déliberément.

Son regard s'attarda sur le prince de sang-melé.

-Monsieur Rogue ?

Celui-ci releva la tête.

-Il faut lui lancer le sort du _ridiculus_, monsieur.

-C'est toi qui est ridicule, Servilo. Lanca une personne de la classe.

Cette personne se révéla être Sirius Black, dans toute sa splendeur... Qui n'était pas encore si grande que ca.

-Monsieur Black, encore une parole de ce genre et vous aurez une retenue. Cinq point pour Serpentard et cinq point en moins à Gryffondor.

Le jeune Black chuchota argneusement une réponse :

-Mangemort..

Mais hélas pour lui, Ryan l'avait entendu. En moins d'une seconde, si bien qu'aucun n'élève ne comprit comment il avait fait, il se retrouva face au banc de Sirius, qui se trouvait au fond de la classe.

Les yeux d'harry étaient devenu noir d'encre, encore plus sombre que les abîmes les plus profonds que recelait cette terre. Et une aura de la même couleur l'avait entouré.

-Appelez-moi encore une fois ainsi, monsieur Black, et votre statut d'élève ne vous sauvera plus.

Sa voix était froide, aussi tranchante que les lames affutés de la dague qu'il portait à son coté.

Sirius Black tremblait littéralement, et il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Son visage se décomposait de plus en plus.

Harry se calma, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Ses pouvoirs agirent sur l'enfant face à lui en le rassurant et en l'apaisant. Le rendant plus serein.

Ses yeux avaient reprit leur couleur d'origine, et les quelques centimètres qu'il avait l'air d'avoir soudainement prit s'évanouirent. De même que l'aura sombre qui l'avait entouré.

-Bien, monsieur Black, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Après cela, il fit venir à lui un coffre du fond de la classe. Celui-ce tremblait assez fort.

-Un épouvantard se trouve dans ce coffre, vous passerez tour à tour devant lui.

Il découvrit ainsi que la plus grande peur de son père était un être de l'eau.

Celle de Sirius était d'être immolé. Celle de Rémus était toujours la lune. Et celle de Pettigrew était un tigre...

Lily avait peur qu'un botruc ne lui crève les yeux, et Severus de son père.

Il perdit d'ailleurs ses moyens quand il le vit retirer doucement sa ceinture.

Ryan s'interposa. Mais il ne combattit pas l'épouvantard. Quelle était sa plus grande peu ? Il n'en avait aucune idée...

L'épouvantard mit longtemps avant de prendre une forme.

Sa copie conforme se tenait maintenant devant lui. Et lentement, elle dirigea sa main vers sa manche droite. En comprenant ce que l'épouvantard allait montrer, Ryan eut un réflèxe prodigieux et il foudroya la pauvre créature. Il n'en resta plus que des cendres après que l'éclair eut frappé.

Après cela, il se retourna vers les élèves et annonca que le cours était terminé. Il demanda à Séverus de rester quelques instants.

-Severus, ca va ? Demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

-Ecoutes, si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Continua t'il.

-J'ai pas besoin d'en parler, et puis... Je vous connait même pas ! Répliqua argneusement Severus avant de partir rapidement.

Ryan poussa un profond soupir.

Il remarqua aussi que Sirius en avait profité pour filer, alors qu'il devait venir le voir.

Après le repas, il avait cours avec les septièmes années. Les quatres maisons rassemblées.

Il n'y eu aucun évenement notable.

°*°*°*°*°


	5. Un nouveau protégé

**Un nouveau protégé.**

Harry était à la table des professeurs, occupé à parler avec Slughorn de l'usage des tentacules de Kraken, qui étaient d'ailleurs un ingrédien très rare, dans les potions quand tous ses collègues se levèrent d'un bond pour sauter sur la table...

Ils se déanchèrent tous sur un air connu d'eux seuls. De grand sourires éclairants leurs visages. Et Ryan, lui, les regardait, septique. Il vérifia vite fait la nourriture, et découvrit qu'une potion avait été mélanger à celle-ci. Mais elle n'avait pas eu d'effet sur lui, grâce à son don d'animagie.

Tous les élèves étaient en train de les regarder, et les quelques qui avaient su s'en retenir jusqu'ici, éclatèrent de rire en voyant Horace Slughorn danser la Polka, chose aussi hilarante que désespérante.

Cette scène dura encore quelques minutes avant que les professeurs ne reprennent leurs esprits. Bien qu'ayant les joues aussi rougies que ses compagnons d'infortune, Minerva McGonagall s'avança et hurla que si elle découvrait l'auteur de cette farce, il saurait ce que le mot astiquer signifait.

Albus, lui, ne s'était pas arrèter. Harry se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogatif.

-Je m'amuse bien moi ! Fit-il, enjoué.

Et il continua à se trémousser sur un air connu de lui seul.

Toute la salle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Avant de prendre la direction des cours, en compagnie des professeurs couverts de honte.

Ryan avait à nouveau cours avec les troisième année Serpentard-Gryffondor.

Il en était fatigué d'avance...

-Entrez !! Fit-il en ouvrant la porte, de l'intérieur.

Les élèves furent très surpris, en sachant que le professeur était en même temps qu'eux dans la grande salle.

Quand le quatuor de farceur passa à coté de lui, il leurs souffla d'un ton appréciateur :

-Très bonne farce.

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent, indignés.

-Mais, monsieur, nous n'avons rien fait.

-Évidemment. Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Et il les laissa rejoindre leurs places.

-Donc, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des duels, pour évaluer votre niveau.

-Pourquoi, monsieur. Demanda timidement un Gryffondor.

-Pour que vous puissiez vous défendre.

-Mais de quoi, monsieur.

-De Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.

Quelques Serpentard se permirent de rire, mais un regard de leur professeur les dissuada de continuer.

-Mais, on ne risque rien à Poudlard.

-Oui, bien sur, mais que ferez-vous une fois hors de ses murs.

Personne ne répondit, ce n'était pas nécéssaire.

-Je dois vous préparer à ce qui vous attend. Vous n'avez peut-être que treize ou quatorze ans, mais il n'est jamais assez tôt pour anticiper.

Il les regarda gravement, pendant quelques secondes, connaissant les heures sombre qui les attendraient.

-Bien, mettez-vous deux par deux, vous passerez devant moi et effectuerez un duel.

L'exercice se révéla être un beau gâchis. Tout était mauvais : la posture, la façon de tenir sa baguette, l'intonation de la voix et la prononciation des sorts.

Après que tout le monde fût passé, Ryan réclama le silence.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Demanda t'il en dardant de son regard chaque élève.

-On a fait ce que vous avez demandé, M'sieur. Osa plaider un Serpentard.

-Faux ! Je vous ai demandé de faire un duel. Et de tout ce que j'ai vu, rien ne s'en approchait. Vous allez donc vous mettre chacun devant une cible, ajouta t'il en en faisant apparaître une pour chaque élève, et vous me ferez le plaisir de revoir votre sortilège de désarmement.

Tous les élève s'exécutèrent. Tous, sauf un.

Sirius Black était assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, et ne daignait nullement lever sa baguette.

-Monsieur Black, que faites-vous ?

Tout le monde se retourna et commença à suivre attentivement la scène.

-J'attends.

-Et qu'attendez-vous donc ?

-Que les autres ont fini, M'sieur.

-Et vous, vous considérez avoir fini ?

-Bien sur, M'sieur, je sais faire ca depuis ma première année.

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors, montrez-nous l'étendue de vos capacités.

Le jeune Black obéit à l'ordre sous-entendu et alla se placer devant sa cible et lui lança un _Expelliarmus_ comme demandé.

Le professeur le regarda avec mépris pendant de longues secondes, et ensuite commença à corriger ses nombreuses erreurs.

Dont la position des pieds, l'écartement entre les jambes, la position du buste, la fermeté du bras, l'orientation de la baguette, l'intonation de la voix.

-Merci, monsieur Black, Vous nous avez montrer tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. À part prononcer le sort, bien sur. Après ces mots, il se tourna vers la totalité de la classe. Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, continuez à vous entrainer.

°*°*°*°*°

Les maraudeurs étaient à la bibliothèque, occupés à l'élaboration d'une farce infaillible destinée à leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, quand un intru aux yeux d'émeraudes passa devant eux et leur signala que ca ne fonctionnerait pas.

Les maraudeurs, fidèles à eux-même, n'en tinrent pas compte.

°*°*°*°*°

-Dobby, ...

-Oui, Ryan, Monsieur.

-Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen que j'apprenne la magie que tu utilises ?

-Dobby ne sait pas Monsieur, Dobby est désolé.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais tout de même essayer de me l'apprendre.

-Bien sur, Ryan, Monsieur, Dobby veut bien essayer, Dobby en serait même enchanté, Monsieur.

-Merci, Dobby.

°*°*°*°*°

Dans les cachot, seul, dans une alcôve, un jeune garçon lisait une lettre qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, "comme par magie".

_Severus,_

_Viens dans mon bureau après ton dernier cour._

_Ryan McWhite._

_°*°*°*°*°_

-Severus ! Entres, je t'en pries.

Le jeune garçon obéit et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui désignait son professeur.

-Monsieur, pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ?

-Severus, j'aimerais que tu me parles de ce qui se passe chez toi.

Le garçon se referma aussitôt.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. Dit-il argneusement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Harry la ferma à double tour.

-Qui a dit que je te laissais le choix ? Revient t'asseoir immédiatement ! Et laisse ta mauvaise humeur au concierge, par Merlin.

Son élève obéit, malgré lui.

-Severus, est-ce que ton père à déja porté sa main sur toi ? Demanda t'il d'un ton plus doux.

Le garçon répondit par un hochement affirmatif.

-Est-ce qu'il a déja utilisé sa ceinture pour te battre ?

-Oui, Répondit timidement le jeune garçon.

Le garçon se mit subitement a pleurer, et se jetta dans les bras de Ryan. Harry resta quelques instants surpris face au comportement plus qu'inattendu de la part de l'austère garçon, mais finit par l'enserrer de ses bras et de le bercer lentement.

Il lui murmura des mots rassurant à l'oreille pendant de longue minute. Finalement,Severus s'éloigna et lui demanda de lui pardonner son attitude.

-Voyons, Severus, tu n'a rien à te faire pardonner.

-Mais...

-Severus, tu as tout a fait le droit de chercher du réconfort, et de plus, c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici pour te parler de ça.

Le garçon hocha la tête et Ryan le reprit dans ses bras, en continuant à lui frotter le dos. Quand il sentit que le garçon était vraiment calmé. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui et se rassit face à lui.

-Severus, veux-tu que je t'apprenne à te défendre face à ton père ?

-Mais, je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette en dehors de l'école, Monsieur.

-Qui a parler de baguette. Dit malicieusement Harry en faisant apparaitre une gerbe de flammes de sa main.

-Comment ? Demanda le garçon, abasourdi.

-Ceci, Severus, est de la magie élémentaire, et si tu le souhaites, je vais te l'apprendre. Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes ?

-Bien sur ! S'exclama vivement son élève et protegé.

-Bien, Que penses-tu de commencer par le feu ? Je pense que cet élément est celui qui t'aidera le plus.

-D'accord.

Harry le congédia à ce moment-là, prétextant que, sinon, il n'aurait plus rien à manger. Mais avant, il lui donna un livre sur différents sortilèges de feu et lui demanda de s'exercer un peu chaque jour sur ces sorts. Il lui donna rendez-vous pour la Samedi suivant dans son bureau à dix heure du matin.

Il lui précisa aussi que sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte, qu'importe l'heure et le problème.

Severus sortit de son bureau avec le plus grand sourire qu'il lui eût jamais vu.

°*°*°*°*°

Lors du repas du lendemain, Ryan avalait la drôle de substance présente dans son verre. Bien qu'en ayant conscience.

Mais, comme il le savait déja, rien ne se passa. Et il put profiter pendant tout le reste du repas de la tête déconfite de quatre Gryffondor.

°*°*°*°*°

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur quand j'en reçois.

Merci, et à bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Jouer avec le feu

**Jouer avec le feu.**

-Severus, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de m'appeller Ryan ? Demanda t'il, exaspéré.

-Encore une dizaine de fois. Répondit innocemment le jeune garçon en sa compagnie.

-Satané gamin !

-Bon, alors, tu me dis ce que tu avais à me dire, Ryan ? Dit-il en accentuant bien le nom.

Il est dans une grande clairière situé dans la forêt interdite.

-Je disais donc que tu devais te placer au centre du pentagramme.

Severus obéit et se plaça au centre du pentagramme, son tracé était profond dans la terre.

Dès qu'il fut assis en son centre, de hautes flammes se formèrent en ayant pour base les tracés. Comme le lui avait expliqué plus tôt son professeur.

Il vida son esprit, comme le lui avait apprit Ryan, et se concentra sur le feu, sur toutes les sensation qu'il lui apportait, tout ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence, et sur tous les souvenirs qui s'y rapportaient, indirectement ou pas.

La voix de son professeur s'éleva :

-Récites les formules.

Severus obéit, et commença une longue litanie de mots tous aussi différents que dénué de sens. Il avait passé énormément de temps à la retenir, mais, comme l'en avait informé Harry, c'était extrêment important.

Il n'eu fini qu'au bout d'une heure de tout réciter. Et quand ce fut fait, le mur de flammes l'entourant s'intensifia, doublant presque de volume. Il atteignait presque la hauteur de la cime des arbres les plus proches d'eux.

La chaleur était devenue insoutenable, et il suait à grosses gouttes.

Mais il devait tenir, il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais, c'était devenu trop difficile. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Jusqu'à ce que, d'un coup, il se sentit apaisé.

°*°*°*°*°

Harry vit que son protégé allait défaillir, il n'était pas encore prêt, il n'avait pas la force nécéssaire.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la solution s'impose à son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux. Et se concentra.

Il sentit comme une déchirure en lui. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir des flammes tout autour de lui, et non plus juste devant.

Il ouvrit sa bouche et...

°*°*°*°*°

Il ouvrit sa bouche et récita à nouveau une longue litanie de mot, mais il ne la connaissait pas ni n'avait choisit de la dire. Il se sentait comme détaché, hors de la scène, comme s'il ne faisait qu'assister à ce que son corps faisait. Comme s'il ne le controlait plus.

Quand il eu fini cette litanie, les flammes furent soufflées vers l'exterieur, causant des dégats sur deux centaines de mètres.

Il reprit totalement conscience de son corps, et le contrôle de celui-ci à cet instant. Et ce fut pour voir son professeur voler dans les airs, soufflé comme un fétu de paille par l'esplosion.

Il courut vers lui.

°*°*°*°*°

Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit immédiatement Severus s'agenouiller à ses cotés. Il était encore un peu confus.

Que faisait-il allongé sur le sol ? Et pourquoi avait-il si mal au bras ? Et, surtout, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son crâne allait implosé ?

-Ryan ! Est-ce que ca va ? Lui demanda son élève, inquiet.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux.

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux du jeune garçon.

Harry s'expliqua :

-Tu arrives à m'appeller Ryan.

Severus soupira. Son professeur était cinglé. C'était une certitude.

-Tu peux m'aider à me relever, s'il te plait ?

Severus obtempéra, et l'aida à se relever.

En quelques seconde, Ryan avait vérifié toutes les blessures qu'il avait subit et les avaient toutes soignées.

-Professeur, que s'est-il passé ? J'ai senti comme...

-Severus, tu te rappelle des risques de ce rituel ?

Le garçon opina de la tête.

-Quand j'ai vu que tu avais des difficultés, et que tu n'allais pas tenir le coup, Je t'ai possédé.

Severus afficha un air de total incompréhension.

-J'ai projeté mon esprit en toi. Ce qui m'a permis de te controler pendant quelques instants.

Severus afficha un air ébahi, puis, quand il réalisa, il recula, comme s'il était éffrayé.

Le temps qu'Harry réalise, le garçon s'était déja encourut dans la forêt interdite.

Ryan s'énerva et commença à crier des injures dans le vide.

°*°*°*°*°

Severus s'arrêta de courrir après un long moment. Son visage était écorché en de nombreux endroit, il avait été fouetté par de nombreuses branches basses.

Il se laissa tomber entre les racines d'un arbre et pleura tout son saoul. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ryan l'avait-il trahi ?

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi son professeur lui avait-il fait ca ?

Il... Il avait pris possession de lui. C'était pire que tout ce que son père lui avait fait. Lui, il n'avait jamais atteint que son corps, alors que Ryan McWhite avait touché à la chose la plus personnelle qu'il ait. Son esprit. Son âme.

Ca équivalait presque à un viol. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

°*°*°*°*°

-Severus !! Severus !!

Il était à la recherche de Severus depuis un petit bout de temps. Mais il n'avait encore eu aucune réponse à ses appels.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquièter.

°*°*°*°*°

Les larmes coulaient toujours abondamment sur les joues du jeune garçon. Mais ce n'était plus pour la même raison.

Il avait peur. Il était carrément mort de peur.

Il avait pris conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, en plein milieu de la forêt interdite. Et chaque petit bruit lui soulevait le coeur.

Il essayait d'être le plus silencieux possible malgré ses pleurs. Mais il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait, qu'on guettait ses moindres gestes.

°*°*°*°*°

Le silence était oppressant dans la fôret. Mais gràce à celui-ci, il put entendre les pleurs lointain de Severus.

Mais ceux-ci étaient presque à l'opposé de sa position.

Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, atteignant une vitesse inimaginable pour n'importe quel être humain.

°*°*°*°*°

Il entendit une branche craquer, et braqua immédiatement ses yeux vers l'origine du son. Pour voir une immense acromantula lui sauter dessus.

Et être aussitôt réduite en cendre par une grande gerbe de flamme.

-Severus ! S'exclama Harry, éssoufflé. Est-ce que ca va ?

-Oui. Affirma t'il timidement.

Harry s'assit à coté de lui et lui passa un bras sur les épaules. Il entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son action. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour le protèger, qu'il n'avait pas visité ses souvenir et ses pensée, qu'il l'avait juste renforcé physiquement, mentalement et magiquement.

Le garçon lui sauta finalement dans les bras, en s'escusant une fois de plus.

°*°*°*°*°

Il retournèrent au chateau. Il était déjà près de quatre heure du matin, une chance qu'on était le Samedi, ou plutôt le Dimanche.

Ils venaient d'arriver au couloir menant à la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Profites en pour dormir quelques heures, Severus.

-Oui, professeur. Bonne nuit et merci !

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Quand il fut certain que Severus était bien dans sa salle commune, et que personne ne le voyait, il disparut dans une gerbe de flamme, tel un phénix, pour réapparaitre dans ses appartements.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un des mystères l'entourant venait d'être découvert. Et cela, par un simple tableau qui avait immédiatement rapporter l'information au directeur.

Celui-ci savait, mais point ne comprenait...

°*°*°*°*°

Bonjour tout le monde. ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Dans tout les cas, si vous me postiez une review, ca ne serait pas de refus. ^_^

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de mon style d'écriture. Est-ce que je me suis amélioré par rapport au début de cette fiction, ou est-ce que je stagne ?

Merci !


	7. Un nouveau défi

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_J'aimerais m'excuser pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre, mais bon, je dois vous avouer que j'ai un horaire très chargé. Outre mon déménagement, j'ai été deux fois malade... Et je n'ai pu profiter du congé de Toussaint pour écrire car j'étais en formation._

_Donc, je m'en excuse. Et je vous promets d'essayer d'écrire plus._

_De plus, je vous remercie d'être toujours présent, et de continuer à lire et à commenter cette fic._

_Et, enfin, je tiens aussi à dire merci aussi aux reviewers anonyme à qui je ne peut adresser de réponse personnelle._

_Merci !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

°*°*°*°*°

**Un nouveau défi.**

Harry s'étira longuement, sortant difficilement des limbes du sommeil, et sourit. Oui, il sourit à la vie. Et à l'ironie de celle-ci.

Qui donc aurait pu imaginer que lui, Harry Potter, ou plutôt Ryan McWhite à cette époque, aurait un jour voulu prendre soin de Severus, et le protéger. Le protéger comme personne ne l'avait jamais protéger. Et l'aimer, comme un père aime son fils.

Qui donc aurait pu l'imaginer ? Personne.

Et si quiconque l'aurait fait, il aurait immédiatement été envoyé en service intensif à Sainte-Mangouste.

Et pourtant...

En voyant cette version miniature de son ancien professeur, déja occupé à darder de ses yeux sombres sur tout le monde et à tenter de les effrayer, mais, hélas, déja aussi reclu et solitaire, il n'avait pu résister, et il l'avait prit sous son aile.

Oui, sourit-il, sous son aile... Sous son aile de phénix.

Enfin suffisament éveillé, il sortit de sous ses draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour chasser les dernières traces du sommeil sous un agréable jet d'eau chaude.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un professeur d'extrêmement bon humeur qui se dirigeait d'un pas guilleret vers la grande salle. Et qui, en traversant l'entrée de cette salle, se fit asperger par le sceau rempli d'eau qui n'attendait que son arrivée pour déverser son contenu.

Et, bien sûr, toute la salle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, y comprit l'aspergé. Aspergé qui alla d'ailleurs serrer la main à quatre grands hommes, alors agé de treize ans, et dont le nom serait synonyme de rire pendant des générations.

Les quatres en question affichèrent une expression bien étrange face à leur victime. Après tout, quelle victime saine de corps et d'esprit oserait encore approcher ses détracteurs. Et, de plus, les féliciter.

Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue se regardèrent donc et hochèrent gravement la tête. Leur professeur était définitivement fou. Fou à lier !

°*°*°*°*°

Lundi matin, Minerva n'avait pas cours... Mais elle avait énormément de paperasse à remplir. Et, contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait l'air de penser, elle détestait ça.

Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de lever la tête et de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de son bureau. La vue qui s'offrait à elle n'était autre que celle du parc. Une vue magnifique, selon elle, et dont elle ne se lasserait jamais...

Mais, aujourd'hui, remarqua t'elle, il y avait une chose qui n'allait pas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors, elle dressa une petite liste mentale de ce qui était dans le parc.

_Haggrid dans son potager._

_Pomona dans ses serres._

_Le calamar géant à la surface de l'eau._

_Albus qui ramassait de paquerettes..._

_Et Ryan, près de la forêt interdite, assis sur un rocher aussi qu'une chaise._

Voilà, elle avait trouvé ce qui n'allait pas... C'était la dernière proposition. Ryan, son cher confrère, n'avait rien à faire là, vu qu'il devrait normalement être en train de donner cours.

Et ça elle le savait bien, vu qu'elle connaissait les horaires de tous ses collègues...

Plein de question en tête, elle se leva brusquement et quitta précipitamment son bureau.

°*°*°*°*°

-Ryan, Ryan. Appella t'elle, mais en vain.

-RYAN ! Réessaya t'elle, quelques décibels plus fort. Pour cette fois réussir à attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

-Oui, qu'y a t'il, Minerva ? Demanda poliment Ryan.

-J'aimerais savoir... Pourquoi ne donnez-vous pas cours ?

-Mais, Minerva, je donne cours. Fit le jeune homme avec nonchalance.

-De un, Ryan, je ne vous crois pas le moins du monde, et de deux, si c'était le cas, où serait vos élèves ?

-Dans la forêt, bien évidemment !

-Dans... Dans... Dans la fo...fo...forêt ? Commença t'elle à balbutier. Pour ensuite lui hurler dessus, avec toute la hargne qu'elle possédait, qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient, qu'un ignoble petit crétin, et bien d'autre chose qu'elle n'aurait point oser répéter devant ses parents.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai passé un pacte avec certaines créatures de la forêt, ils ne risquent rien... C'est juste un test... Ils doivent affronter leurs peurs, et simplement traverser un morceau de la forêt interdite pourrait déja les y aider.

-Mais... Tout de même... On n'a pas idée d'envoyé des enfants dans la forêt !

-Arrètez... Faites pas semblant d'être indignée... Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes juste vexée parce que la plupart de vos lions de quatrième n'osent pas avancer.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais, je vous rassure, certain sont déja loin... D'ailleurs, je vais accueillir Londubat, il devrait être là d'ici quelques secondes. Termina Ryan, avant de s'approcher des arbres et d'accueillir Frank Londubat, et de lui expliquer en quoi consistait l'exercice.

°*°*°*°*°

-Ah, Ryan, vous voilà ! Fit Albus, en l'accueillant dans son bureau.

-Vous m'avez fait demandé, Albus ?

-Oui, bien sur... Sinon, vous ne seriez pas là. Continua t'il avec son air continuellement malicieux.

-C'est exact. Admit Ryan. Mais, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

-Oh, rien de grave, mon garçon... Juste un petit service à vous demander.

-Et, quelle est ce service ? Demanda Harry, s'attendant déja au pire.

-J'aurais besoin d'un peu de venin de manticore. Dit doucement le directeur.

-Quoi ! Hurla le professeur. Mais vous êtes complètement fou, ma parole ! Vous savez très bien que ce venin n'est en vente nulle part... Et que donc, le seul moyen d'en avoir est de le prélever sur la manticore elle-même !

-Mais, Ryan. Essaya de s'expliquer le plus vieux des deux hommes. Avec ce venin, l'on pourrait trouver un remède contre le nouveau poison qu'utilise Voldemort, et ainsi, nous sauverions énormément de personnes. Sainte-Mangouste est remplie, ils n'ont même plus assez de lit pour tous les patients. De plus, mon ami, je suis certain que vous en êtes capable. Je sais que vous trouverez ce venin.

-Mais oui, Albus, c'est évident ! Je vais aller faire un petite tour en Grèce, et, dès que je croise quelqu'un, je lui demande de m'indiquer la manticore la plus proche. Vous êtes complètement cinglé !

Furibond, il se détourna de son directeur, avança à grand pas vers la porte, ouvrit celle-ci et la claqua férocement derrière lui.

Non mais, son directeur était totalement fou. Une manticore... Il voulait seulement qu'il affronte une manticore. Rien que ça ! Les personnes ayant survécu à ce monstre se conptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Et ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était ainsi. Sa peau repoussait tous les sortilèges directs, ceux qui devaient avoir un éffet immédiat sur elle. Même l'_avada kedavra_ était inutile... Seul des sortilège indirecte pouvaient l'atteindre... Et il ne voyait pas ce qu'un jet de peinture pourrait lui faire... Quoique !

Mais oui, bien sûr, ça pourrait l'aveugler... Après tout, il n'était pas sûr qu'un sortilège de conjonctivité fonctionne, et même si c'était le cas, il aurait extrêmement dur à viser correctement.

Une fois la créature aveuglée, il devrait bloquer son sens de l'odorat, et son ouïe. Donc, prévoir un sortilège de pestilence et un sortilège de musique...

Avec cela, il ne saurait plus le repérer. Et il ne pourrait plus qu'attaquer au hasard. Mais, même ainsi, il serait dangereux... Cette bête était aussi connue pour être presque infatigable !

Ensuite, il lui faudrait bloquer sa queue, qui, outre son venin mortel en son bout, pourrait aussi l'assomer d'un simple coup. Et de simple lien ne serviraient à rien, il le savait. Il faudrait quelque chose d'aussi lourd que du béton pour maintenir cette queue au sol. De plus, s'il voulait récupérer le venin, il ne devait pas l'endommager. Donc, l'écraser avec un bloc de béton n'était pas non plus réalisable. Il faudrait qu'il créer une couche autour de la queue... Mais comment ?

Pour réussir cela, il faudrait qu'une matière transformable soit déja posée sur la cible... Mais quoi comme matière ? Et comment déja l'enrouler ? Peut-être un sortilège qui vise à emballer les cadeaux. C'était simple... Mais ça pourrait marcher.

En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Il s'arrèta subitement... Mais que faisait t'il, au juste ? Il avait refuser la demande d'Albus. Il n'était pas suicidaire... Enfin, pas à ce point !

Il reprit son chemin, pour aussitôt reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

°*°*°*°*°

Albus était bien embêté. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour accomplir cette mission. Et Ryan paraissait être la personne idéale...

Il aurait bien été lui-même, mais il était trop vieux, et n'avait plus la force de faire des acrobaties face à un tel monstre. De plus, sa magie lui serait inutile.

Il lui faudrait donc essayer de convaince son employé pendant le repas. Et s'il ne réussissait pas, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il soupira un dernière fois, avant de se lever, et de prendre la direction de la grande salle.

En y repensant, d'ailleurs, il remarqua que Ryan ne lui devait rien. Il était juste professeur dans son établissement. Il ne faisait même pas partie de l'ordre du phénix...

°*°*°*°*°


	8. Le Choixpeau

**Le Choixpeau.**

Albus redressa vivement la tête quand il vit Ryan entrer dans la grande salle. Arriverait-il à le convaincre ? Il se le demandait...

Celui-ci avait l'air assez détendu, et un sourire ornait son visage. N'était-il plus faché après leur entretien ?

Il l'espérait, sincérement.

Plus que quelque pas et il serait près de lui. Albus fit semblant de rien. Il fit semblant de ne pas compter les pas de Ryan. Et il fit semblant d'être fasciné par ses petits poix quand son professeur s'asseya à sa gauche.

-C'est bon, Albus, j'accepte. Fit Ryan.

-Ah, c'est formidable, mon garçon, si tu savais comme... Commença Albus, un petite étincelle dans le regard, avant de se faire interrompre par son interlocuteur.

-Mais j'ai mes conditions.

Il déglutit. Après tout, Merlin seul savait ce que le jeune homme avait bien pû inventer encore.

-Je t'écoute, Ryan. Parvint-il tout de même à articuler.

-Il me faudrait le Choixpeau magique, et la peau d'un animal assez robuste, ainsi que quelques bandes de cuir.

Albus le regarda, et, méfiant, demanda :

-C'est... Tout ?

-Et oui, c'est tout, j'irai tuer votre manticore. Affirma le jeune homme, réjoui par la mine étonnée du viellard.

: : : : :

-Voici le Choixpeau, prenez en soin, Ryan. Dit le viel homme.

-Bien sur ! Accepta Harry. Avec un peu de chance, il ne quittera même pas votre bureau.

Bien installé dans un des confortables fauteuils du bureau d'albus, il plaça délicatement le Choixpeau sur sa tête et ferma les yeux.

_-Bonjour Choixpeau !_

_-Hein.. Heu... Quoi... ? Ha oui, bonjour jeune homme ! Escuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être réveillé de mon profond sommeil !_

_-Dans ce cas, toutes mes excuses de t'avoir ainsi réveillé..__._

_Mais pourrais-je savoir ce que tu es venu chercher ? Je n'arrive pas à atteindre ton esprit. D'ailleurs, félicitation, tu m'as tout l'air d'être un très bon occlumens._

_-Heu... Merci. Pensa Harry, très gené. En fait, si je suis venu, c'est pour vous demander de me confier l'épée de Godric Gryffondor._

_-Rien que ça ! Tu es audacieux, petit, mais je vois aucune raison d'accepter. De plus, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as su qu'elle se trouvait là... Je n'ai encore confié ce fait à personne, de même que Godric._

_-Pourquoi accepter ? Simplement parce que je vais aller affronter une manticore. Et si j'ai su que c'est vous qui la déteniez, c'est parce que vous me l'avez déja confié, ou que vous allez le faire. Pensa t'il de façon énigmatique..._

_-Combattre une manticore est certe courageux, mais cela ne me dit pas si tes intentions sont juste. Après tout, Godric n'encourageait pas le courage pour que celui-ci apporte la gloire ! Quand au fait que je te l'ai déja confié, ou que je le ferai, je n'y comprends strictement rien. Je serais beaucoup aidé si tu m'ouvrais ton esprit._

_-Serais-je assuré que tout ce qui s'y trouve reste secret, quelque soient les circonstances ?_

_-Bien sûr._

_-Le jurerais-tu sur la magie qui fais de toi ce que tu es ? Qui fais de toi un être pensant et parlant ?_

_-Oui, je serais prêt à le faire..._

_-Alors fais-le, Choixpeau !_

_-Bien... Je jure sur la magie qui fait de moi ce que je suis de ne pas trahir les secrets de l'esprit qui est tien, à la seule condition que ce qui s'y trouve me montre que tu ne présente aucun danger pour l'école ou pour ses élèves !_

Albus, étant donné la longueur de la "conversation" qui occupait Ryan et le Choixpeau, avait continué à remplir quelques papiers sur son bureau.

Il était d'ailleurs fort concentré quand une brusque lueur dorée illumina la pièce. Il releva vivement la tête pour voir que c'était le Choixpeau qui en était l'origine.

Étrange...

_-Bien, cela me semble correct. Pensa Harry avant d'ouvrir totalement son esprit à l'entité magique._

_Le choixpeau fit une longue incursion dans son esprit, n'omettant rien, visitant tout, chaque souvenir, chaque inpression, chague ressentiment... Et chaque douleur !_

_-Je vais t'aider, jeune Harry, tu as beaucoup vécu et ton coeur est noble... De plus, tes intentions sont juste et ne sont même pas personnelles... Tu fais cela pour les autres ! Je vais donc t'aider, comme je l'ai déja dit, mais de plusieurs façon._

_-Merci._

_-Attends donc que je l'ai fait, avant de me remercier... Donc, je pense savoir où tu pourrais trouver une manticore, va voir l'ancienne cité de Mycènes. Une manticore garde une kunée entreposée dans la chambre funéraire de la tombe dite « Trésor d'Atrée »._

_-Une kunée ?_

_-C'est un objet magique, un casque, précisément, qui permet à son possesseur de devenir invisible. Si tu arrive à battre la manticore, prends le casque, mets le, et récite la formule « fac mihi donum potentiae tuae, anima maga ! ». Un nouveau pouvoir sera alors tien._

_-D'accord._

_-Ensuite, je vais te faire don d'un des pouvoirs de Godric, car je suis sûr qu'il en aurait fait de même s'il t'avait connu, tu parlera, à partir de maintenant, la langue des lions et celle des gryffons. Tu pourra grogner, gronder, siffler, gémir, miauler et rugir._

_A ces mots, Harry sentit une drôle de sensation à la hauteur de ses corde vocale, elle étaient comme brulante, sans lui faire mal, et se déplaçaient légèrement. De même qu'il sentit une légère douleur à la tête. Du coté gauche._

Albus releva vivement la tête... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? D'abord le Choixpeau qui s'illuminait, et maintenant, c'était Ryan qui était auréolé de rouge et d'or.

De plus, il commançait à être vraiment curieux. Que pouvaient bien se dire Harry et le Choixpeau depuis déja plus de cinquante-cinq minutes ?

_-Merci_

_-Ce n'est rien, jeune homme. Et enfin, je vais te confier l'épée de mon premier propriétaire._

_-Tu pourrais attendre que je t'ai oter, pour cela ?_

_-Bien sur, je t'en prire._

_-Encore merci pour tout, Choixpeau, merci..._

_-Au revoir, jeune Potter, et encore derien !_

Ryan retira lentement le Choixpeau, et le tint quelques centimètre au-dessus de ses genoux. Avec sa main gauche, il réceptionna directement l'épée ouvragée, dans son fourreau, qui sortit du couvre-chef. Et leva les yeux vers un Albus qui avait l'air ébahi, avec sa bouche grande ouverte, prète à accueillir les mouches, et ses yeux rond comme des mornilles.

-Il ne me manque plus que la fourure, et les bandes de cuir, Professeur.

Albus mit quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance, mais il finit par répondre :

-Hum, oui, tout est dans le coffre là.

Il montra d'un geste du doigt un coffre de bois, simple et banal, près de la porte d'entrée de son bureau.

Harry alla l'ouvrir, et en ressortit ce qu'il avait besoin. Il enroula l'épée, son fourreau et les bandes de cuir dans la peau, et, les bras chargé de tout ce matériel, dit à son directeur, avec un grand sourire :

-Bon, Albus, il me semble que tout est bon... Je vous laisse le soin d'annoncer mon absence aux élèves. Si vous pouviez aussi prévenir Severus avant, s'il vous plait, et lui assurer que je serai vite de retour, avec des ingrédients rares pour ces potions. Sur ce, j'y vais !

Et il disparut dans la cage d'escalier.

: : : : :

Arrivé dans son bureau, il commença à se dévêtir lentement; et une fois torse nu, il enroula les bandes de cuir autour de son abdomen et autour de son thorax et attacha la peau dans son dos. Ensuite, il attacha le fourreau de l'épée de Gryffondor à sa ceinture.

Fin prêt, il sortit un carte d'un de ses tiroir. Ayant localisé Mycène, il pointa sa baguette dessus et récita la formule : « Icon loci ».

Aussitôt, une image en trois dimension du lieu choisi apparue au-dessus de la carte. Harry l'observa attentivement avant ranger la carte et de disparaître dans une gerbe de flamme.

: : : : :

Pour ceux que ça intérresserait, la traduction de « fac mihi donum potentiae tuae, anima maga » est : « fais moi don de ton pouvoir, être de magie »

«être de magie » devait à la base être « entité », mais ce mot n'éxiste pas en latin, alors, j'ai fais comme je pouvais pour avoir un phrase correcte avec un sens tout aussi correct...

Et pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'est une kunée, je vais vous le dire...

La kunée est casque ayant appartenu à Arès et qui rendrait invisble. Persée l'aurait reçu pour son combat contre Méduse par des nymphe du Nord, avec d'autres objets.

Ce qui fait que j'ai choisis Mycènes comme ville pour entreposé l'artefact. Après tout, la légende dit que c'est Persée qui l'a fondée.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

**Mikamic**


	9. Le trésor d'Atrée

**Le trésor d'Atrée.**

Il réapparut la seconde suivante devant l'entrée du trésor d'Atrée, dans une gerbe de flamme, comme à son habitude. Et, immédiatement, il fut subjugué par la grandeur du lieu. L'ouverture ne faisait pas moins de dix mètres, c'est pour dire...

Mais, alors qu'il allait la traverser, il dut brusquement s'arrêter. Un souvenir venait de passer les barrières de sa détermination.

_A une époque bien plus lointaine, alors qu'il y avait encore des demi-colonnes de calcaire vert, décorées de motifs à zig-zag sur le tronc, d'une frise sur le haut de la porte, et d'une spirale en bandes de marbre rouge au-dessus de l'architrave, il foulait le sol de ses bottes usées. Il pouvait entendre au loin le rire des enfants, et la ville qui s'animait au zénith du soleil._

Le souvenir se termina brusquement, laissant un Harry plus que perdu. Se pourrait-il qu'en plus de tout le reste, le Choixpeau lui ai aussi fait don de ses souvenirs ? Il se le demandait.

Il espérait juste qu'il ne devrait plus s'arrêter ainsi. Parce que c'était assez déconcertant de se remémorer de quelque chose que l'on n'avait jamais vécu. Après tout, la manticore qui l'attendait ne lui accorderait aucune pause si son subconscient en avait besoin.

Il se remit donc en marche, concentré sur chaque détail de son environnement. D'anciennes couleurs se superposant aux actuelles, c'est à dire à une couleur sable, semblable à celle du colisée de Rome.

Il ne remarqua rien au premier coup d'oeil dans cette pièce en forme de dôme et passa donc dans la succursale où se trouvait le tombeau. Rien non plus. Il devrait preter plus d'attention à sa tâche.

Prenant le temps de réfléchir un instant, il comprit que rien n'était caché dans cette succursale, c'était trop évident. Il retourna donc dans la pièce circulaire et en entama le tour en gardant sa main à quelques millimètres de la paroi, exerçant toute sa concentration pour percevoir un quelconque flux magique.

Il repéra celui du coté de la paroi opposée à la sucursalle, et eut en même temps droit à une autre vision.

_Des mains épaisses et fortes, ayant connu de durs labeurs, parcouraient la paroi, cherchant un mécanisme quelconque. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, les mains cherchèrent en vain, mais, finalement, elle s'impatientèrent. Alors, l'homme, doté d'une haute stature et ayant pour couvre-chef un Choixpeau encore fort jeune, prit son épée à deux mains et l'abattit contre le mur. Celui s'éffondra instantanément, laissant place à un long tunnel obscur._

Après cette vision, Ryan dégaina l'épée, la regarda avec circonspection et l'abattit finalement de toute ses force à l'endroit exact où Godric Gryffondor l'avait fait quelques centaines d'années plus tôt.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, l'épée fut violemment rejetée en arrière. Il n'esquiva que de peu son propre coup. Par contre, il s'était tordu le poignet, qui n'était pas fait pour de tel mouvements... Mais la douleur passerait au bout de quelques secondes, se dit-il.

Laissant ses pensées cheminer un petit peu, il comprit que le mur avait dû être réparé et renforcé après la visite de Gryffondor.

Alors, sortant sa baguette, il lança quelques sorts pour connaitre l'enchantement présent sur celui-ci, mais il n'eut aucun résultat. Il décida alors de contourner l'obstacle, et creusa une entrée en parallèle, là où la magie cessait d'opérer. Il orienta ensuite son tunnel vers la droite et déboucha dans celui d'origine.

Qui était d'ailleurs totalement plongé dans l'obscurité, pensa-t'il en invoquand une sorte de boule de lumière. Celle-ci restait un mètre devant lui, en suspension dans les airs, et avançait à la même allure que lui.

Il marcha un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver dans un salle. Espérant être parvenu à la fin de son parcours, il déchanta vite, en remarquant les trois tunnels qui lui faisaient face.

Il soupira un bon coup et se lança dans celui du milieu, et s'arrèta aussitôt alors qu'un nouveau souvenir remontait à la surface de sa consience.

_Tenant dans sa main gauche un flambeau, et dans sa main droit son épée, Godric s'avança précautionneusement dans la sombre galerie._

Harry soupira. Ce souvenir ne l'aidait en rien ! Mais peut-être qu'en creusant un peu...

Il s'assit en tailleur dans l'un des coins de la pièce et se concentra. Il passa son esprit en revue et sauta de souvenir en souvenir pour enfin arriver à ceux qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il visionna la suite du dernier qui s'était manifester.

_Il n'était franchement pas rassuré et s'attendait à tomber sur un danger à chaque instant, il s'avançait en restant constamment en position de combat. Après seulement une dizaine de pas, il sentit le sol se dérobet sous ses pieds et il tomba dans un trou sans fin. Il toucha finalement le fond avec moult écorchures et hématomes. Dans un sens, il était content que le piège n'était pas droit, et que les parois l'avait ralentit, parce que sinon, il serait tomber à pic et aurait littéralement été brisé._

_Il essaya alors d'escalader pour remonter dans le tunnel, mais il n'y arriva point. Ce n'est qu'après dix minutes à s'escrimer en vain qu'il se rappella qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait une baguette..._

_Il soupira face à sa propre stupidité, sourit en pensant à ce qu'aurait dit Salazar, et lança un sort qui eut pour effet de faire monter une corde de sa baguette qui se fixa au bord de la fosse et le traina hors de celle-ci._

_Il continua ensuite vaillament son chemin. Il marcha pendant un temps certain, avant de se mettre à courir, sa patience êtant à bout. Le mur irrégulier continua à défiler ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, jusqu'à ce que le couloir soit coupé net en un cul-de-sac. Godric se retint de hurler et refit le chemin inverse, en invoquant des planches pour passer au-dessus du piège._

_De nouveau dans la sinistre salle, il prit le tunnel de gauche et n'eut à esquiver qu'un seul piège. Une masse liée au plafond s'en détacha à son passage et un pas sur le coté suffit à le mettre hors de dangé._

_Il continua ensuite tranquilement son chemin, enfin, aussi tranquilement que cela put l'être en vue de l'endroit. Il déboucha finalement dans une immense salle, bordée de colonne de toute part, avec, en son centre, un piédestal sur lequel reposait un casque d'oringine Grec._

Ryan revint enfin dans le monde réel et emprunta le tunnel de gauche qui s'avérait être le bon dans le souvenir du Choixpeau. Il fit attention à bien esquiver le piège et continua ensuite à un rythme plus calme, se préparant mentalement à combattre la manticore.

Il pénétra enfin dans la grande salle où tronait le casque. A peine arrivé qu'il prépara le terrain, d'un claquement de doigt, il embrasa toutes les torches présentes sur les murs et ensuite, il envoya la petit balle de lumière au centre de la pièce, au dessus du casque, et la fit monter à cinq mètres de haut. Il termina en augmentant la taille de celle-ci.

La clarté à présent omniprésente dans la pièce, il osa enfin s'avançer dans celle-ci, prudemment, à la recherche du moindre signe du monstre. Il attendit une dizaine de minute que celui-ci se montre, mais, ce délai passé, il se remit en tailleur et se concentra à nouveau. Mais pour une toute autre chose. Pour repèrer l'aura de la créature.

Hélas, c'est là que ça se corsa. Il ne repéra rien. Rien de rien, pas même un simple insecte. Comme si ce lieux avait la particularité de cacher les auras.

Il jura et se remit sur pied, prêt à la trouver d'une toute autre façon. En tombant sous ses griffes. En étant la proie.

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à tourner en rond en faisant un maximum de bruit. Mais, il faut dire qu'une heure à faire ça, c'était lassant. Alors, il retourna près du piédestal et s'y adossa. Ce n'est qu'en faisant cela qu'il comprit qu'il fallait un élément déclencheur, pour que la bête se montre. Et quoi d'autre qu'un prétendu pilleur de tombe essayant de s'emparer du casque d'Arès.

Alors qu'il allait le prendre, Harry prit le temps de l'admirer. C'était un casque corinthien avec un cimier en crin de cheval, ou plutôt en crin de licorne, êtant donnée la blancheur immaculée de celui-ci. Le casque en lui-même était fait d'argent pur. Il était gravé de fine finition et de différente runes de protection. Ryan resta ébahit devant la beauté de l'objet, tellement ébahit qu'il ne ramarqua pas la porte qui se dérobait alors qu'il l'otait de son socle. Ni la créature massive qui en sortit. Ce n'est que quand la bête projetait son dard vers lui qu'il se "réveilla"et qu'il l'esquiva grâce un réflexe fabuleux.

Mince, pensa-t'il, ça commence mal.

Il se releva de sa roulade et tint son ennemi à distance à l'aide de son épée, tout en concentrant sa magie dans sa main gauche pour envoyer un sort. Il commença par invoquer des boules quies et lança ensuite un sort provoqua un son aigu qui était censé assourdir toutes les personnes présentes pour un long moment.

Par manque de chance, cela ne fit qu'enrager un peu plus la manticore. Ce qui était loin d'être bon. C'est ce que remarqua Harry alors qu'il volait dans les airs suite à un coup de queue surpuissant.

Il se prit le mur de plein fouet et sa respiration se bloqua pendant quelques secondes. C'est un peu étourdit qu'il regarda l'immense créature féline s'approcher lentement de lui. Elle devait bien faire deux mètres de haut. Ses pattes musclée se terminaient en de sombres griffes acérées. Et sa longue queue de lion se modifiait vers son milieu pour devenir progressivement un dard de scopion. Un dard à la taille de son possesseur, évidemment.

Les longues pointes éffilées qui hérissaient son dos en suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale aurait dissuader n'importe qui de s'approcher de son échine. De même que ses canines luisantes de salive feraient fuir n'importe quel aventurier.

Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, cette créature au pelage rouge orangé et à la crinière de même aspect possédait aussi une paire d'ailes. Chacune partant d'une omoplate, ayant l'aspect du cuir et êtant vermillon. Et se terminant en une griffe d'apparence menaçante.

Son faciès était celui d'un lion, si ce n'est sa couleur carmin et ses yeux jaunes au pupilles verticales. Ses yeux de dragon !

Quand il reprit totalement ses esprits, la créature n'était plus qu'à deux-trois mètres de lui, et il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette créature, mais ce n'était pas une manticore. Il lui manquait le visage humain. Il lui manquait l'absence d'ailes. Et il lui manquait l'absence d'épine sur son dos...

La créature face à lui ressemblait plus à un dragon qu'à une manticore, ou alors à un mélange entre les deux.

Le monstre arqua son cou et projeta sa gueule vers lui. Dans l'espoir de lui arracher quelques morceaux de chairs. Mais Ryan, reprenant le dessus sur sa peur, se dématérialisa de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour passer au travers des portes de la grande salle au début de l'année, et il put ainsi éviter des dégats qui lui aurait été fatals.

Il se releva, et, d'un mouvement de la main, projetta une couche de goudron épaisse et grasse vers son adversaire. Aveuglant ainsi la créature éfficacement.

Voir l'une des étapes de son plan fonctionner lui redonna le courage nécéssaire, et il put à nouveau s'élançer vers la créature sans avoir à supporter le fardeau de la peur.

Il invoqua ensuite deux pieux de glace qu'il envoya à la créature, lui perçant les ailes au passage et les rendant inutilisable. Les piques furent suivie par une salve de feu, qui n'eut hélas aucun éffet apparant.

Harry évita un nouveau coup de queue mais, en revanche, ne réussit pas à esquiver les griffes qui suivirent. Lui tranchant presque le bras gauche. En quelques sorts, le bras fut recouvert de bandages et la douleur disparue, du moins, momentanément.

Il ressortit ensuite l'épée de son fourreau, la lança dans les airs, et l'ensorcela afin qu'elle attaque toute seul le monstre. Alors que la créature portait son attention sur l'arme, Harry commença à fragiliser quelques colonnes, et, quand la bête fut au bon endroit, les brisa net, faisant s'écrouler le plafond dessus.

Il profita de ce moment de répit pour soigner son bras, recomposant l'os, la chaire, et la peau. Il transfigura ensuite quelques rocher en lions qu'il envoya attaquer la créature qui sortait déja des débris. Mais, à peine les pauvres animaux touchaient la bête qu'il redevenaient de pierre.

Harry ne vit plus qu'une seule solution : un piège runique, bien plus puissant que celui fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il reprit l'épée, dont l'enchantement s'était depuis longtemps dissipé, en main, et commença à tourner autour de son adversaire en parant chaque coup avec son épée. Il gravait en même temps, à l'aide d'un sort, des runes tout autour de celui-ci.

Après une bonne demi-heure à faire ainsi, il s'éloigna enfin et insuffla de la magie dans toutes les rune simultanément, activant ainsi le piège.

Il tomba à terre suite au contre-coup de cette perte importante de magie. Il souffla pendant un petit temps et ensuite se releva et commença à réciter de longues formules en langue Celte. À la fin de celles-ci, des ronces sortirent du sol, dans le piège, et s'enroulèrent rapidement autour de l'être qui tentait à résent vainement de se débattre. Après cela, les épines triplèrent de taille en quelques secondes, transperçant ainsi la bête de toute part et la tuant sur le coup. Harry se dépécha de sortir les fiolles incassable qu'il avait emmené et récoltat vite le venir en exerçant une pression sous le dard.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le piédestal et alla y récuperé la kunée. Il la posa délicatement sur sa tête et récita la formule que le Choixpeau lui avait donné. Il reposa ensuite le casque sur son socle et essaya de redevenir visible. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Quand, enfin, il y arriva, il retourna près du corps de la bête, y apposa ses mains, et disparût dans une gerbe de flammes avec celle-ci.

Pour aussitôt réapparaitre dans son salon. Où il s'écroula, harassé.

: : : : :

_**Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire après un si long temps d'attente : vous présenter toutes mes excuses... **_

_**Mais bon, j'espère que cela vous aideras à reviewer avec plus d'ardeur ! ^^**_


	10. Retour triomphant

Un grand merci aux reviewer qui m'ont encouragé, malgré ma trop longue absence. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;-)

Ryan reprenait lentement ses esprits. Mais, avant même qu'il ait ouvert les yeux, l'odeur pestilentiel qui régnait dans la pièce lui fit fit régurgiter son dernier repas.

Suite à cette remontée de bile, il se redressa et, d'un regard, analysa son salon. Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur le corps de la manticore. Cette bête était énorme. Et massive. Ses pattes faisait à peu de choses près la taille de sa tête...

Par contre, ce n'était pas une manticore, comme il s'y attendait. Non, ce monstre, bien que fort ressemblant, avait des différences trop marquées. Rien que sa tête. C'était celle d'un monstre, et non celle d'un humain, comme en règle générale.

Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'était cet animal, il fila vers sa salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et prendre une douche chaude on ne peut plus relaxante pour ses muscles endoloris par l'effort physique. Il n'oublia évidemment pas de se brosser les dents pour être enfin débarrasser de ce goût atroce qui lui emplissait la bouche.

Il revint ensuite tranquillement dans son salon où il nettoya vite les lieux à l'aide de quelques sortilèges ménagers et il plaça le corps sans vie sous un champ de stase empêchant qu'il ne se décompose.

Après cela, il regarda sa montre et partit calmement vers la grande salle où les élèves devaient être en train de petit-déjeuner.

Il alla s'installer au coté d'Albus et lui fit une demande des plus surprenantes.

-Albus, si vous voulez votre venin, vous allez devoir faire une dernière chose...

-Comment cela ? Mon enfant. Lui demanda le cher vieux papy gâteaux avec un air surpris.

-Vous allez inviter Minerva à danser, maintenant, et ici !

Albus le jaugea quelques instants du regard et ensuite accepta avec bonne humeur.

Il se leva de son imposant siège et, de quelques mouvements de baguette, il fit apparaître une estrade pour y danser, ainsi qu'un vieux tourne-disque diffusant une valse.

-Chers élèves, entama-t-il en écartant ses bras comme s'il voulait enserrer tout Poudlard dedans, je tiens à vous informer que j'ai organiser un petit pari avec votre professeur de défense contra les forces du mal.

Toute la salle avait son attention rivée sur le directeur.

-Et je me dois maintenant de vous avouer que, ce pari, je l'ai perdu... Je suis certain que la teneur de celui-ci doit beaucoup vous intriguer, mais je ne peux vous la dévoiler. Par contre, ma... déconvenue va à coup sûr énormément vous plaire.

Sur ces paroles énigmatique, il se tourna vers son adjointe, et, s'inclinant bien bas, lui fit une demande assez particulière pour un jour de cours.

-Minerva, me feriez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à moi pour cette danse ?

Minerva, rougissante et réticente, fut bien obligée d'accepter face à l'insistance de son directeur. Le coup de coude reçu de sa voisine de table, Pomona Chourave, qui enseignait la botanique depuis maintenant huit longues années, fut d'ailleurs d'une grande aide pour cette acceptation...

La danse qui suivit fut mémorable, aussi bien pour les élève qui n'oublieraient pas cela avant bien longtemps, que pour les deux protagonistes qui avaient, pour un instant, oubliés le monde les entourant. De plus, le directeur, malgré son age avancé, était un sacré danseur, et la valse n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. De quoi laisser Minerva chancelante...

Quand Albus revint à son siège, il vit que son voisin de table avait disparu et qu'à sa place figurait une quinzaine de fiole contenant un liquide jaunâtre.

Il sourit, et continua à manger paisiblement, tout en pensant qu'il n'avait pas danser ainsi depuis bien des années.

* * *

Harry, dès la fin du repas, s'était rapidement éclipsé.

Il effectua un rapide voyage à travers l'espace et se retrouva dans l'immense hall du ministère de la magie.

Il se dirigea vers l'un des guichets de sécurité et y présenta sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prenait un ascenseur pour le niveau quatre, le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

Arrivé à destination, il alla à l'accueil et présenta sa requête. Le jeune employé, désemparé face à cette demande si particulière, le dirigea vers son supérieur hiérarchique.

Celui-ci, tout aussi incompétent, le redirigea à son tour. Ce n'est qu'après avoir rencontré dix personnes qu'on l'envoya enfin chez le chef du département.

-Bonjour, monsieur...

Harry, comprenant la question implicite, se présenta.

-Enchanté, Monsieur McWhite, je suis Newt Scamander, le directeur de ce département. L'on m'a informé que vous aviez une requête assez particulière, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Dans le but d'apprendre à mes élèves comment produire un Patronus, j'aimerais avoir un détraqueur à disposition.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas une simple requête... Je pense hélas devoir faire comme mes employés et vous rediriger. Vers nul autre que le ministre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il commençait réellemnt à en avoir ras-le-bol.

-Bien, et quand puis-je le voir ?

-Vous devez prendre rendez-vous auprès de sa secrétaire, au niveau 1. Mais je vais immédiatement envoyer un courrier pour qu'il vous laisse passer outre les tests de sécurités. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra même vous recevoir dès maintenent.

Harry le remercia et s'en alla vers les ascenseurs, encore une fois trop rempli. Il était entouré de personnage haut en couleur. A sa droite se tenait un sorcier violet qui s'en allait porter plainte au département de la justice magique, et à sa gauche un sorcier avec trois monocles et une dizaine de montres tout le long de son avant-bras. Seul le grand blond à l'allure dégingandée et le bonhomme trapu qui portait un pille de dossier avaient l'air normal. Un dernier était entièrement emmitouflé dans un cape brunâtre et dégageait une odeur si nauséabonde que Ryan en eut envie de vomir.

Le soulagement fut grand, quand les portes de l'ascenseur mécanique s'ouvrirent. Dès qu'il fut sorti, un garde l'aborda.

-Monsieur McWhite ? Suite à l'acquiescement de Harry, il continua. Suivez-moi, je vous-prie, le ministre a accepté de vous voir. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il accorde une grande importance à l'enseignement et à la formation de nos enfants.

-Cessez votre baratin politique, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Le réprimanda Ryan, agacé.

-Bien. Fit l'homme, et il ne parla plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte d'acajou finement ouvragé. Nous y voilà.

Il le laissa entrer et s'éclipsa. Harry s'avança dans la pièce agréablement éclairée et une secrétaire fort élégante lui proposa de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils disponible en attendant de pouvoir rencontrer le ministre.

-Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle. Fit Harry alors qu'elle lui apportait un rafraichissement.

Elle s'installa face à lui, et, durant leur discussion, enjôleur, il lui fit quelques compliments sur sa beauté. Un globe terne s'illumina et cela interrompit leur conversation. Elle le fit entrer dans le bureau de ministre.

-Gregory Hitch, ministre de la magie, fit l'homme qui occupait ce bureau en lui serrant la main d'une poigne énergique.

Il avait l'air jovial. Ryan n'avait aucune idée de ses capacités, mais sa nomination était sûrement due, en partie, à son sourire et son charisme. En tout cas, il lui faisait bonne imprésion.

-Bonjour, Ryan Mc...

-Ryan McWhite, oui je sais. L'interrompit le ministre. Votre nom, ainsi que votre requête, a déjà fait trois fois le tour du ministère. Et je dois bien avoué que je suis curieux... Alors, bon, je vous laisse me convaincre.

Harry était assez interloqué. Le ministre était très surprenant.

-Il me semble important d'enseigner à mes élèves le Patronus, qui est un sort de haut niveau nécessitant une forte concentration et une bonne dextérité magique.

-Et pourquoi souhaitez vous de détraqueurs ? Des manneaquins seraient aussi efficaces.

-Tout simplement pour pouvoir les mettre en situation réelle.

-Bon, maintenant, soyez honnête. Il existe une multitude de sort bien plus utile et moins élitiste qui nécessitent les même capacité, alors, pourquoi choisir, en particulier, celui qui vise à combattre les détraqueurs. Je vais finir par croire que vous fomenter une attaque sur Azkaban. Termina le ministre avec humour.

-Ca se pourrait, fit Harry, du tac-au-tac, mais, sérieusement, je pense juste que, puisque des temps sombres s'annoncent, il est primordial d'entrainer mes élèves pour qu'il puissent réagir face à des créatures de l'obscur. Surtout en sachant que les détraqueurs comptent parmi les créatures les plus maléfiques et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à retourner leur veste pour un maître offrant plus d'âmes.

-Que voilà un constat bien pessimiste ! Mais il n'en est pas moins vrai, hélas. Vous aurez vos détraqueurs, Ryan. Maintenant, laissez-moi, je dois réfléchir aux problèmes que vous venez de soulever. Car il est vrai que les détraqueurs ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

Le ministre le remercia une dernière fois pour son honnêteté et le raccompagna hors de son bureau. Ils se quittèrent ainsi en très bon terme.

La secrétaire lui proposa ensuite d'utiliser la cheminée personnelle du ministre et elle lui glissa un bout de papier avec son adresse de cheminée avant qu'il ne soit aspiré par des tourbillons de magie. Son sourire et son beau visage restèrent gravé sur les rétines de Ryan le temps du voyage inter-cheminette.

* * *

Il retourna ensuite à sa chambre et s'affala sur son large lit, fourbu et content. Des rêves plein la tête.


	11. Amours et machinations

Mot de l'auteur :

Chers lecteurs, laissez moi tout d'abord m'excuser, pour ce presque abandon de la fic, et laissez moi vous remercier d'avoir continué à reviewer et à espérer une suite.

J'écris ces quelques mots avant de commencer à écrire le chapitre onze de cette histoire. Cela fait presque un an que je n'ai pas publié et je ne sais pas encore si je vais réussir à me réinvestir de ce récit. J'ignore si j'arriverai à écrire de la même façon qu'avant.

Pourtant, je vais devoir tenter de le faire, car je ne souhaite pas changer l'âme de cette fiction. Elle a été fait dans un style qui lui était propre, et en changer serait malvenu.

Place au récit :

**Chapitre 11 : Amours et machinations ?**

Ryan s'était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, face à l'âtre de cheminée et au feu qui ronflait tranquillement dedans. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Le ministre lui semblait être un homme intelligent, et de ce fait, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il ait cédé si rapidement à sa requête. Il se pouvait effectivement qu'il ait entendu parlé de lui, de la maigre réputation qu'il s'était déjà bâtie. Il se pouvait aussi que Dumbledore ait parlé en bien de lui en sa compagnie... Bien que rien n'indiquait qu'Albus ait autant d'influence qu'à sa grande époque. Et dans tous les cas, ça ne serait guère suffisant pour accepter sa requête.

Après tout, le but était clairement de confronter des enfants à ces détraqueurs. Des enfants !

Le ministre n'avait même pas demandé à ce que ses compétences soient vérifiées, et il n'avait pas non plus demandé à ce que des aurors assurent la sécurité lors de ces cours.

Non, il lui avait juste confié des créatures mortelles et presque incontrôlables afin qu'il puisse les mettre en présence d'enfants, en présence d'élèves. Et ce sans aucune mesure de sécurité.

Assurément, résumé ainsi, cela cachait forcément quelque chose. Se pourrait-il que le ministre de la magie souhaite qu'il arrive un malheur à Poudlard, un malheur à quelques élèves ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas aussi bon et bienveillant que Harry ne l'avait pensé de prime abord ?

Mais dans ce cas, était-ce simplement un bras-de-fer entre le ministère et Poudlard, comme à son époque, ou bien était-ce encore une machination de Voldemort ?

Il lui faudrait se renseigner auprès du directeur. Après ses exploits face à la manticore, il pouvait bien exiger quelques réponses. Dont certaines à propos des relations entre Dumbledore et Hitch et à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix et de son importance.

Et il y avait aussi cette jeune femme du ministère, la secrétaire du ministre. Le petit bout de papier dans sa poche le poussait à croire qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas insensible à son charme, et cette charmante jeune femme était justement très... charmante. Elle avait même des arguments très convaincants, que ce soit son sourire étincelant, ses formes généreuses, ou le teint mat de sa peau. Même le ton cristallin de sa voix était ravissant.

En fait, elle avait tout pour plaire. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il le retenait. Peut-être avait-il simplement perdu l'habitude avec les femmes. Ou bien ne l'avait-il jamais eue ?

Après tout, il n'avait eu que de rares aventures, et n'avait connu qu'une fois le grand Amour. Alors, peut-être qu'à presque 80 ans, il était enfin temps de chercher à combler une seconde fois son coeur. Ou alors fallait-il seulement satisfaire la libido de son corps de vingt-six ans... Allez savoir...

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même obtenir quelques informations supplémentaire sur le ministre.

Narcissa Black avait toujours été d'une beauté éclatante, à couper le souffle. Déjà enfant, avec ses grands yeux bleus qui mangeaient son visage, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle avait déjà conscience du pouvoir qu'exerçait sa beauté, mais, à cette époque, elle ignorait tout de l'attrait que ce « don » pouvait créer. A cette époque, elle croyait encore en ces contes pour enfants que lui racontait parfois son père, Cygnus Black, où de charmants sorciers sauvaient de jeunes sorcières des griffes de cruels démons, loups-garou et autres vampires, tout en leur offrant leur amour éternel.

Maintenant, hélas, elle connaissait le prix de cette beauté, elle en connaissait le revers. Elle n'était plus qu'une marchandise destinée à être offerte à une famille de renom, en tant que fiancée. Une fiancée qui serait amenée à devenir femme et à ne plus être qu'un objet d'apparat, juste bonne à enfanter et à satisfaire les désirs d'un homme qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais rencontré auparavant.

Où était donc son charmant sorcier ? Elle se le demandait...

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main, le froissa encore un peu plus, et repris sa marche rapide, sa fuite dans les méandres de Poudlard, entièrement perdue à ses sombres pensées.

Harry quitta ses appartements avec la ferme intention de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore et de demander des réponses aux questions qui lui tenait à coeur. Et c'est l'esprit toujours occupé par le ministre Hitch et sa ravissante secrétaire qu'il parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard.

Entièrement tourné vers ses interrogations, il ne vit que trop tard la jeune femme blonde qui lui fonçait dessus. Celle-ci, aveuglée par ses idées noires, ne le vit pas plus. Et ce qui ne pouvait qu'arriver arriva, ils se percutèrent avec force et se retrouvèrent tout deux à terre.

Ryan se releva et s'approcha de son élève, pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Mais celle-ci s'était déjà redressée et continua sa route, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée les fesses à terre. Elle continua sa route, les yeux dans le vague, imperturbable, toute à sa déception et à ses regrets.

Ryan n'avait croisé son regard qu'une demi seconde, mais cela avait suffit pour qu'il ressente l'océan de tristesse dans lequel baignait son élève. Tristesse par laquelle elle risquait de se noyer. Il y avait aussi un soupçon de colère, un léger brasier qui couvait sous l'eau, qui ne manquerait pas de la perdre, corps et âme.

Bien qu'il ne la porta pas dans son coeur, il se devait d'agir. Elle n'avait encore rien fait de mal, si ce n'est porter un nom damné. Pour l'instant, elle n'était encore qu'une élève, perdue. Et surtout... Face à tant de tristesse, il aurait même été capable d'aider Voldemort.

Il s'élança donc à sa suite, afin de lui apporter son aide.

Narcissa s'était retrouvée à terre sans trop savoir pourquoi, et elle n'en avait, pour ainsi dire, rien à faire. Elle se releva et continua à traverser les sombres couloirs.

Ses pas finirent par la mener à une passerelle. Celle-ci était à l'extérieur et reliait deux tours entre elles. Au contact de l'air froid et la pluie torrentielle, elle stoppa sa course et prit conscience de sa situation désespérée. Se laissant glisser contre la paroi de la passerelle, elle saisit pleinement ce qui l'attendait. Un homme terriblement froid et maniéré. Un homme au coeur de glace, au coeur de pierre. Un homme au service d'un autre. Un mangemort. Un larbin. Lucius Malfoy.

Harry avait vu Narcissa s'effondrer sur la passerelle. Il avait, pendant un bref instant et un clair excès de paranoïa, cru qu'elle comptait mettre fin à ses jours, mais à contrario, et avant même qu'il n'ai pu intervenir, différents changements s'opérèrent en elle.

Son dos se redressa, comme s'il n'avait plus à supporter le poids de sa tristesse. Ses tremblements se calmèrent lentement. Et la détermination se mélangea aux restes de tristesse et de colère présent dans son regard. Tout dans sa posture semblait dire « Je suis une black, je vaincrai ! ».

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait nulle besoin de lui, il s'effaça, et reprit le chemin du bureau directorial, sa curiosité une fois de plus titillée.

Arrivé devant la porte, le directeur l'enjoignit à entrer, et ce avant même qu'il n'ait entreprit de brutaliser la porte en chêne massif dans le but, futile, de s'annoncer.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le siège qu'Albus lui désignait et entama franchement le dialogue.

-Albus, dites moi, que pensez-vous de l'actuel premier ministre, M. Hitch ?

S'en suivit un discussion sur la situation politique en Grande-Bretagne qui évolua rapidement en un débat sur celle géo-politique du monde occidental magique. Celui-ci les teint en haleine jusqu'au repas, où, une fois attablés, leurs collègues les rejoignirent sur le sujet.

-Je pense réellement que sans la révolte Gobline de 27, le nazisme moldu n'aurait jamais atteint un tel point. La propagande moldue n'a pas tant d'influence.

-Allons, Minerva, le monde sorcier et le monde moldu ne sont pas liés au point que l'un influence l'autre sur le plan politique. La contredit le professeur Brûlopot.

-Vous seriez étonné des liens entre nos deux cultures, intervint Charity Burbage. Il est tout a fait probable que le blocus des banques sorcières ait influencé le monde moldu.

-En effet, déclara le petit professeur Flitwick. Cela parait cohérent, les deux mondes sont très liés ,financièrement parlant. Et vous savez comme moi que nombre des intermédiaires entre les marchés sorciers et moldus sont des juifs. Ils ont toujours été plus ouvert au monde de la magie que les autres peuples.

Le débat continua ainsi longtemps, se terminant par l'interaction des sorciers dans cette guerre de masse, et par le rôle que joua Grindelwald. Bien qu'avec moins d'entrain qu'auparavant, Albus éclaira leur lanterne à ce sujet. N'avait-il pas, après tout, combattu ce sombre sorcier.

Ils finirent pas quitter la grande salle, vidée de tout étudiant, à une heure tardive.

Harry fit un crochet par les jardins avant de retourner à ses appartements, une rose à la main.

Il était fatigué, mais malgré tout, il s'installe à son bureau et entama un court courrier.

_Bien le bonsoir à une ravissante jeune femme,_

_Nos regards se sont croisé, en ce Samedi, et je n'ai pas manqué de remarqué votre charme_

_Je vous propose qu'on aille déjeuner demain matin chez Francis Bacon, au chemin de traverse._

_Je vous y attendrai, avec à l'esprit le souvenir de votre sourire._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Ryan, Professeur à Poudlard._

Harry regardait son oeuvre d'un oeil torve, et s'avoua vaincu. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose, et il ne saurait faire mieux. A l'aide d'un lien de tissu, il lia le parchemin à la Rose et il y apposa ensuite un sort d'ininflammabilité.

Il s'avança ensuite vers sa cheminée, et, après y avoir lancé de la poudre de cheminette, il murmura l'adresse de sa victime. Ou de sa conquête. Il l'ignorait encore... Il déposa ensuite l'assemblage au milieu des flammes vertes et le paquet disparut.

Il s'en retourna enfin vers son lit, et le monde des rêves l'absorba entièrement.

Mot de fin de l'auteur :

Voilà, j'ai réussi ! Je m'y suis enfin remis !

J'espère que vous serez satisfait de ce chapitre qui, j'en ai conscience, n'est pas bien long.

J'ai longuement hésité à mentionné la seconde guerre mondiale, qui est un sujet qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère et sur lequel je n'ai pas assez assez de connaissance pour être, sinon objectif, cohérent. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la mention ne prend que quelques lignes.

Comme vous aurez pu le constater en fin de chapitre, je suis on-ne-peut-plus incompétent dans le domaine de la séduction, ayez donc pitié de cette dernière scène. :-)

Tant que j'y suis, et sachant que le public de ce site est majoritairement féminin, je vais en profiter pour partager une interrogation avec vous : est-ce qu'offrir une rose fait réellement plaisir, ou est-ce trop « cliché » ?

Place aux reviews ! ;-)


End file.
